Whiskey Lullaby
by Tavin1313
Summary: Kenny and Craig had been together for a few years now but Craig can't stand Kenny's constant deaths any longer so he calls it off. What will Kenny do? Summary sucks... I know


Whiskey Lullaby – Kenny and Craig

(This was inspired by the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss  
I do NOT own Kenny or Craig they belong to the creators of SOUTH PARK! I also do NOT make money from this at all.)

Craig and Kenny had been together since the end of their senior year in high school, and like every couple they had their arguments. Even now after two years they still argued here and there, nothing too serious. But one day after they had been arguing for quite some time about Kenny's constant deaths Craig could no longer take it. Hardening his heart, Craig called off the relationship with Kenny, shattering Kenny's heart. Not knowing that the next time that Kenny died he wouldn't be coming back again.

After that night Kenny disappeared for a while, not wanting any of his friends to witness him slowly destroying everything he had built up about himself. Coming from an alcoholic family Kenny never really wanted anything to do with the stuff, at least one person had to be sober enough to take care of his little sister Karen, but after that night he began drinking in hopes to drown his sorrow and pain. But fate being the bitch that it was never allowed Kenny to truly forget Craig. Kenny could drink to the brink of alcohol poisoning, yet no matter where he looked in his drunken stupor he would see Craig shaking his head sadly at his actions. And after three months of nothing but self-destruction Kenny couldn't stand the ache in his heart any more.

Returning home one night after stopping by the local liquor store Kenny had made up his mind on what he was going to do. In order to forget about Craig he was going to end his life once and for all. He grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and the gun that he kept in his nightstand. Quickly he jotted down a short note for those who would find him, and then took a good long drink from the bottle of whiskey he had purchased earlier that night. Setting the bottle down, he then raised the gun up to his temple, and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered and he slumped down with his face down in his pillow. At last he could forget about Craig. Days had passed and Kenny's friends began to worry. They hadn't heard from Kenny in a while so they decided to go check in on him. And that's when they found him.

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman couldn't believe that Kenny 'the whore' McCormick killed himself. Knowing that the McCormick family didn't want to have to pay for yet another one of Kenny's graves the boys decided they were going to bury Kenny near Starks Pond. Reverently they entered the house more and delicately picked up and carried away Kenny's body. News spread quickly of Kenny's death amongst their friends like wild fire, and it wasn't long until Craig got wind of it himself. In the beginning Craig just brushed it off figuring that it was going to be like all the other times that Kenny had died. Rumors began to spread about all the possible reasons why Kenny had committed suicide.

Months soon passed and when Kenny hadn't returned Craig began losing hope that he ever would again. The rumors were still going around as well. No one could really figure it out, nor did they realize how much Craig had blamed himself. In hopes to drown in his self pity and guilt Craig began drinking, and trying to forget Kenny in any way he could. But no matter how much he tried to forget Kenny he never really could, every man he would sleep with would in the end turn into Kenny. After not being able to move on Craig made up his mind, he was going to end it all. On the night Craig had planned to end his life, he came stumbling inside his house with a bottle of whiskey half full. This was it, this was the night he was going to reunite himself with his beloved blonde.

But before he could end it all, he had to see his blonde once more. So with that in mind Craig stumbled into his bedroom and grabbed up the framed picture of him and his Kenny together on their one year anniversary. Tears began to pool and spill from Craig's eyes as he realized just how much he had missed Kenny's unruly blonde hair, his oceanic blue eyes that any one could get lost in, and his carefree attitude. Steeling himself Craig pulled out his gun from the nightstand next to the bed and shakily raised up the barrel until it rested firmly against his temple. And with one last look at his blonde angel's photo he pulled the trigger. A small smile spreading across his lips with thoughts of seeing Kenny again in person.

The next morning Stan and Kyle went to Craig Tucker's house to check up on him since it was the one year anniversary of Kenny's suicide. As they entered the house, an eerie feeling fell upon them, giving them chills as they drew closer to the bedroom. Peeking inside the duo found Craig just like they found Kenny, face down in his pillow and gun still in his hand. Taking a closer look they found that Craig had a peaceful smile on his face and he was holding tightly on to the photo of him and Kenny. Knowing that Craig would want to be laid to rest next to Kenny, Stan and Kyle carefully picked up Craig and took him to Stark's Pond.

The End.

(_I know the ending is complete crap but I wrote this thing late at night and I was tired. Please don't be too harsh this is my first fic. on here Thx hopefully you enjoy and review!)_


End file.
